Cuap2 Author dan Cerita2 Exo (Couple, Gosip, Foto) Versi Hana
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Chap 3. Mau tau fakta2 couple EXO? Real loh. Ini dia!
1. Chapter 1

Cuap2 author

Kenapa aku jadi cuap2? Kenapa nggak ngetik cerita aja. Well yah, karena aku lagi pengen cuap2 sih.

Sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku jadi aneh.

SUKA DUKA AUTHOR

Hal Yg paling menarik jadi author adalah

a. Ketika kau sendiri yang mengetahui akhir dari sebuah cerita

b. Ketika kau sendiri yang membayangkan semua cerita

c. Ketika mendapat respon dari pembaca

Jujur itu sangat menyenangkan :D

Dan kenapa aku tidak update chapter baru. Jawabannya cuma dua : Capek ngetiknya dan Tidak ada feel/semangat.

Ngebayangin ceritanya enak, seru. Tapi giliran ngetik, astaga payahnya tangan ini digerakkan -_-

Maunya ada yah kayak yg di Secret Garden. Tinggal ngomong, pesannya langsung terketik hahaha

Nggak semangat. Ini payah juga ini. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat senang ketika bikin cerita. Tapi ketika nggak bersemangat, aish udahlah nggak tertolong.

itu dia suka dan duka jadi author.

Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk baca FF ku sendiri. Terutama Rencana Chanyeol Hunhan.

Yang ada di pikiranku "kenapa aku bikin ff yg kayak begini ya? Ada penculikan. Aisshh..."

lalu aku berpikir keras. Kenapa? Dan aku dapat jawabannya. Karena Oh Bersaudara.

Iya, sejak awal, konsep ceritaku adalah keluarga, abang adik yang nakal, iseng tapi baik hati. Pasangan mereka harus sabar menghadapi kenakalan mereka bertiga. Jadilah penculikan itu.

Dan setiap kali aku ngetik cerita yang ada mereka bertiga langsung aku bawaannya mau bikin mereka iseeeeengggg aja. Dan mereka bertiga sesuka hati mereka saja.

Lalu kenapa setiap kali memasukkan FF, pasangannya bertengkar?

Karena, aku di RL orangnya iseng banget. Jadi sering berdebat sama orang lain, tapi tidak sampai bertengkar besar-besaran. Dan ada yang menjadi cinta. Ada juga yang tidak hahaha

Aku bukanlah orang dengan kata-kata yang romantis. Tapi hal-hal yang selalu kulakukan kata orang itu romantis.

Semoga readers yang baca 'Apa Kau Melihat Baekhyun' baca ini juga. Terima kasih semua atas review2nya. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca

Ahh add FB ku yah. Namanya Hana Justhanafiction (Hana). Langsung dikonfirm kok hehehe

Di fb aku bercerita tentang fakta2 couple di Exo. Hahaha

Seperti contoh statusku

"saat ditanya siapa member yang paling manis, Joongin tanpa ragu-ragu memilih Kyungsoo. Padahal menurut member lain Sehun yang oaking manis. Hahaha"

Dan itu semua fakta. Real. Hehehehe

Oke baiklah memang aku ini ntah kenapa


	2. Chapter 2

Ada yang bilang kalau review itu bagai nyawa author. Kepuasan tersendiri.

Kalo bagi aku review itu seperti bentuk perhatian. Bentuk perhatian kalian terhadap ff yg sudah kubikin.

Setiap kali baca review, aku berpikir, "Wah! Ternyata ada orang yang baca cerita buatanku! Bahkan bersedia mereview dan mengikuti ceritanya"

Ada orang yang bersedia membaca ff yang sejujurnya aku selalu merasa tidak percaya diri dengan ideku sendiri. Dan bahkan aku malu sendiri dengan hasil karyaku.

Karena itu aku sangat terharu pada readers yang sudah bersedia. Baik yang mereview, atau yang silent. Terima kasih banyak! :D

oh ya, aku sedang menyiapkan suatu FF oneshot yang penuh kejutan! Ditunggu yah!


	3. Fakta2 EXO 1

Well ini sebenarnya aku posting di fb ku. Tentang fakta2 couple exo.

Kenapa kubikin dicuap2? Karena terlalu mainstream jika aku bikin judul baru.

Kenapa juga harus kumasukaan kemari? Karena aku suka lupa apa yang udah kuposting.

Jadi ini dia!

Kaisoo Couple

Kai berdiri di belakang Dio. terus Kai masukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaket Dio dari belakang. astaga aku habis pikiran aja ngelihat Kai kayak gitu. posesifnya hahaha tapi gapapa gapapa (ada foto)

kai sering curi pandang ke dio, atau berengin kris, kalau kris sama dio dekat2 berdua hahaha. itu benar loh hahaha

pasti tahu, waktu MMA kemaren, Kai nangis dan dipeluk sama Taemin. Dio datang, belai kepala Kai dan megang bahunya. Sambil berjalan, Taemin diam2 melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kai. sepertinya Taemin tahu Kai sudah bersama orang yang tepat. hahaha oke aku ngaco

Chanbaek pernah masuk Top Ten Couple Awards.  
Hunhan masuk Love Line di tv Korea.  
Kaisoo alami~

ceritanya Kai marah sama Kris karena dekat2 Dio. Sampai ada kilatan matanya! Hahaha

kemarin model rambut kaisoo sama. sekarang warnanya yang sama. kekeke Kaisoo!

seseorang bilang, "aku berharap ada seseorang yang melihatku seperti cara Kai melihat pada Dio" huahaha

d.o ketangkap lagi gendong jjangah (anjing Kai). d.o kayaknya sayang banget sama jjangah~ sampe monggu dan jjanggu cemburu sama jjangah

d.o member nomor satu yg memiliki banyak fanboy. tentu saja itu termasuk Kai. hahaha oke aku ngaco tapi benar!

kai akan manja ke Dio jika dia mengantuk atau tidak enak badan. karena Dio perhatian~

tapi apa ada yg seperti Kai dan Dio? Curi-curi pandang, mana tatapannya dalam banget. Kyaa jinjja!

udah lihat promo exo MAMA Hongkong?. Kaisoo duduk sebelahan. Kayaknya mereka gak bisa jauh2 yah haha

kaisoo pasangan paling natural yang pernah aku lihat mereka apa adanya aja, dengan tatapan dalam, curi-curi pandang dan perhatian satu sama lain~

pernah waktu dance, tangan Dio gak sengaja kena ke perut Kai. Eh, Kai sempatnya megang tangan Dio. Padahal lagi dance loh hahaha

Dio bisa meraih tangan Kai tanpa sedikitpun dia lihat dimana tangan Kai berada. Pasti ngerti deh maksudku dimana hahaha

saat ditanya siapa member termanis, Joongin tanpa ragu-ragu milih Kyungsoo. Padahal menurut member lain yg manis itu Sehun haha xD

saat exo ditanya tipe cewek mereka. yg ada di pikiranku pertama Joongin. Dan tentu saja tipe dia yg seperti Kyungsoo hahaha #ngaco ini

tipe Kyungsoo maksudku mata bulat, pipi tembem, suara indah dan penuh perhatian #makin ngaco haha xD

aku selalu berpikir. cara Joongin melihat Kyungsoo, dia seolah berkata "seandainya dia ini cewek" . Ini hanya pemikiranku loh

tau video dimana Dio ganggu Kai di airport kan? Yg Kai sampai lompat2? Nah, video itu masuk ke acara Weekly Idol Korea. waaahaha xD

katanya hyung favorit Kai itu D.O . Tapi dia posesif sama D.O . Waa gapapa gapapa haha

saat pepero game, Kai ngambil stick cake dan mau nyuapin ke Dio. tapi Dio nolak #poorJoongin

Hunhan Couple

tanggal 13 nov kemaren hunhan kedapatan lagi di cafe (ada foto)

Luhan, kalau mau merhatiin Sehun jujur aja. Nggak usah diam2 hahaha ini aku juga ngaco tapi benar!

walau Luhan sering sama2 Xiumin sekarang, tapi sebenarnya dia masih merhatiin Sehun diam2. Sedangkan Sehun tentu saja selalu merhatiin hyung kesayangannya itu

Chanbaek sering ngeMC bareng.  
Kaisoo sekarang sering bersebelahan saat pemotretan.  
Hunhan alami

Luhan pernah dua kali bilang di interview, dia dan Sehun punya kepribadian yg sama. Sehati maksudnya haha

running man yang tadi, saat Luhan menemukan Kwangsoo, dia berteriak "Woo. Sehunaaaahh! Sehun! Memberdeul! Kemari!" hahahaha pantas Sehun cepat banget datangnya! HunHan kyeowo!

jadi ingat. pasti pada tau deh. waktu konser rusia kemarin, kan wolf terakhir pose Sehun sama Luhan. Nah, Sehun sempat2nya megang tangan Luhan pas lagi pose. hahaha hunhaaaan

Chanbaek Couple

waktu Chanyeol mengaku (secara tidak sadar) latihan bareng serenade sama Baekhyun, seorang member tertawa. Ups, sepertinya Chanyeol keceplosan yaah! Hehehe

pakah chanbaek sering main gitar dan latihan nyanyi bersama?

pasti pada tau deh. waktu chanyeol main gitar serenade, dia bilang "aku latihan ini bersama baekhyun. tapi karena baekhyun tidak ada..." #chanbaek

chanbaek, chan udah bilang loh kalian latihan bareng serenade. ditampilin dong hasil latihan kalian!

bayangin Chanyeol main gitar terus Baekhyun nyanyi di sebelahnya, main lagu serenade (sejenis akustik macemnya). Waaa!

waktu tau chanbaek masuk awards dalam top ten couple, nominasi pertama pulak, sampai sekarang masih gak percaya. katanya percintaan di dunia cowok men! haha

istimewanya Chanbaek, mereka sering bergerak beriringan sama tanpa mereka sadari. Seperti sama2 nengok ke kiri. Bahkan saat ketakutan, ekspresi mereka sama! (ada foto)

kalian tahu, walau Chanbaek suka bertengkar, kadang mereka bisa ngomong berdua cuma mereka yg tahu apa artinya. Kyeowo!

Chanbaek pernah ngomong pelan2 sambil bertatapan. Sehun yg jelas diantara mereka aja kebingungan dua sejoli itu ngomong apa hahaha

Hunhan pasangan yg diam2 romantis.  
Kaisoo pasangan yg apa adanya.  
Chanbaek pasangan alami yg bisa bertengkar dimana saja

Chanyeol makai payung. ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun (mungkin baru turun dari mobil), Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung memanyungi Baehkyun. Chanyeol nggak mau Baekhyun sampai kehujanan

waktu interview Nature Republic Baekhyun, Suho dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus curi-curi pandang sama Baekhyun. Good Job Chanyeol!

Sulay Couple

uri eomma Lay juga pernah cium sekitar rambut atau leher uri appa Suho waktu mereka berpelukan. Appa Eomma kalian romantis sekali

lay terdorong salah satu member, dia kehilangan keseimbangan badan ke arah suho. suho dengan cepat menahan Lay agar tidak terjatuh dengan memeluknya. waa uri appa Suho so sweet sama eomma Lay. Good job Appa!

sulay itu official couple kan. diam2, mereka banyak momentnya juga loh haha

Taoris Couple

kris menggambar. tao ngomong pelan2.  
tao : gambarnya seperti anak SD  
kris : siapa yang bilang itu?  
Luhan : Tao!  
haha

di SMTown Beijing, banyak banget polisi yg jaga di sekitar panggung. Kris berdiri di depan polisi. Lalu Tao datang, merangkul Kris. Mereka melambai pada fans. Dan para polisi berpura-pura nggak melihat kelakuan mereka haha

Other Couple

lucunya dari couple exo ini, mereka selalu punya moment yg seperti nunjukkin bahwa couple mereka itu real! hebat ya para fans shipper ini (ada foto)

dipikir-pikir, aku nggak pernah lihat gambar atau video 3 shipperku berciuman paling tidak di pipi lah. Wah wah, curiga! Hahaha oke aku ngaco

chen suka meluk d.o . pernah chen peluk d.o terus mereka lompat2. bagiku, mereka terlihat seperti anak monyet lagi main2. lucu banget haha #maafchendio

udah tau couple baru? SuChen dan eh apa ya sebutan untuk Dio dan Tao? ZiDo? ZiSoo? Sootao?

giliran Chen yg mukul Chanyeol, Chen malah naik ke atas punggung Chanyeol dan main kuda-kudaan haha (ada foto)

Di panggung, Chanyeol tidak sengaja memukul Chen yg berada di belakangnya. lalu Chanyeol menggendong Chen ala bridal, kemudian membawanya berputar-putar hahaha (ada foto)

pernah xiumin lari-lari ke Luhan, terus dia lompat ke pelukan Luhan. ebuset dah romantis amat

menurut yg kulihat. katanya Luhan sering melakukan "Love Bullet" pada Xiumin. tapi ketika Xiumin balas, Luhan tidak akan membalasnya lagi

waktu mereka pergi ke Jerman kemarin, di airport Kai dan Sehun jalan berdua. Sementara Luhan bersama Dio. Tukar couple? XD

tau kan pepero game Lay dan Sehun? Setelah D.O ketawa2 ngelihat mereka, dia kembali berdiri di samping Kai

sementara Kai, dia mandangin Sehun sambil tersenyum aneh. Dia seperti memberengi Sehun #KaiHunmana? XD

Hunhan, dan BaekSoo masuk love line di broadcast Korea hunhan okelah, tapi BaekSoo?

BaekSoo dijadikan couple disana, karena mereka dekat, 2 minggu lalu mereka pergi ke cafe berdua, sering pakai baju sama. Dan Chanyeol adalah penganggu hubungan mereka hahaha

Kai dan Sehun berpelukan gara2 lihat kemesraan Taemin dan Naeun hahaha. Mereka berdua kayak malu sendiri haha

Cerita2 Exo

Baekhyun pernah mencium rambut Kai. Baekhyun juga permah mencium leher Sehun sebentar. oke Baekhyun itu sangat menarik

Chen : tikus apa yang berjalan menggunakan dua kaki?  
Luhan : tidak tau  
Chen : Micky Mouse. Bebek apa yg berjalan dengan dua kaki?  
Luhan : Donald Duck!  
Chen : Tidak. Semua bebek. Hyung pabo~  
hahaha

seorang fans ngasih boneka anjing ke Kai dengan warna seperti monggu. Kai senang banget ngelihatnya. Dan aku suka ngelihat senyum Kai waktu nerima itu

pernah lihat waktu Exo main putar-putaran di atas panggung? Posisinya Sehun, Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Dio, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, Tao, Chen. mereka lucu banget berputar sambil lompat2

D.O EXO dan Hyunsik BTOB berteman dekat dulunya. Waktu BTOB comeback, D.O ngasih semangat ke Hyunsik melalui suatu acara di televise

ceritanya salah satu member Apink bilang "saranghae" pada Taemin karena Naeun malu2 bilangnya. Jadi Taemin gak dengar jelas. Dia malah bilang "Apa tadi? Ulangi lagi!". Naeun masih malu2. mgkn karena disitu ada semuanya. jadi salah satu member exo bilang "Tutup kuping kalian semua. Biar dia bisa bilang". semuanya minus Naeun tutup kuping hahaha

Gosip

GOSIP. waktu foto exo ngerayakan kemenangan mereka, kalian lihat ada banyak botol minuman kan? nah, katanya Dio kelihatan lagi mabuk. ada tipe dua orang jujur, anak2 dan orang mabuk. jadi Dio tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya lagi ketika dia mabuk. itu alasan dia megang pipi Kai. hahahaha ini gosip menarik dan lucu!

GOSIP LAMA. aku gak tau apa mereka pindah dorm atau gimana. tapi fans nanya sekarang Chanyeol sekamar sama siapa? Chanyeol jawab Kai dan D.O. aih Chan, jangan ganggu Kaisoo! Haha

GOSIP LAMA. katanya Baekhyun itu sekamar sama Chanyeol karena kalah suit sama Suho. jadi, apakah awalnya Baekhyun ingin sekamar sama Sehun?. Tentu saja semua tau kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan pernah ribut gara2 rebutan pengen tidur bareng Sehun. O-oh! #siap2 dihajar Chanbaek shipper

GOSIP. Dio ketangkap lagi berdiri di belakang Kai. Merhatiin Kai yang lagi didandanin mau manggung melalui cermin #suitsuit

Gosip. Setelah red carpet, Sehu ketangkap ngomong "aku sangat lapar! siapa yg mau belikanku dubbokki? mau yah lulu hyung?.  
Luhan jawab "baiklah. akan kubelikan. Kenapa kau sangat cepat lapar?"  
kyaaa HunHan!

Foto

baekhyun extremely cute smile ! senang aja bawaannya ngelihat foto ini

salah satu moment exo couple. para couple ambil posisi. hunhan, sulay, kaisoo, taoris. hahaha pas banget kan momentnya?

lagi makan burger sama kentang aja Luhan tetap manis

lihat, seluruh wajah D.O tenggelam gara2 dia penasaran isi dalam piala. gemasnyaa!

chen naik ke atas punggung chanyeol, terus main kuda2an hahaha

chan gendong chen. terus dibawa mutar loh

d.o mau diapain pun, selama warna rambutnya gelap, dia tetap manis

rambut kai warna hitam sekarang!

fans ngasih boneka anjing dgn warna seperti monggu. kai your smile is like a sunshine

Chanbaek sing : dunia serasa milik berdua hahaha

Chanbaek huahaha ekspresi mereka sama

gambarnya terpotong. tapi Kai apa kau melihat Dio? Apa tatapanmu harus seperti itu? xD

beneran Chanyeol sama Baekhyun pegangan tangan? Baekhyun senyum malu2. kyaaa kyeopta xD

Kris takut sama balon Dio. lihat balon Dio lebih besar dari kepalanya haha

Ace nya Kris ! Kawaii

see? kai meluk dionya ngegemasin banget. kyeopta! XD

chanyeol dorong siapa ini ya? ga jelas fotonya. tapi lucu haha

mereka pakai kacamata gini jadi lucu

kuping Chanyeol jadi melengkung kayak huruf C hahaha

chanbaek at SM Town Beijing

Kai ke Dio. Wahaha

Kai sebenarnya ngantuk, melamun atau apa? Matanya terus ke arah Dio

Kai dan Suho heart sign

Eh? Eh? Topi Luhan dan Xiumin modelnya sama.

13 nov 13. Hunhan kedapatan di Tom Tom Caffee malam2. hunhaaannn xD

itu beneran di foto D.o megang pipi Kai? O-oh!

uri leader Suho di Saving Santa. Baju merahnya lucu

aku mau ngakak aja nengok foto ini. mereka kayak mafia couple haha

entah ini dari FF mana. tapi isinya gini. "kita akan berhenti memuja idola kita ketika kita menemukan seseorang yang benar2 kita cintai"

apa aku setuju 12 namja kesayanganku g-? tentu tidak. aku ingin mereka normal. tapi gak sekarang. sekarang aku ingin mereka hanya tetap berada disekitar member mereka #aishakuinikenapa

Dan ini semua fakta kecuali gosipnya. Karena ada fotonya. Hehehe

Add Fb ku yah :D


End file.
